tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Does it All
Duncan Does it All is the twenty-first episode of the eleventh season. Plot Duncan arrives at the Wharf to collect straw and take them to the farm. He tells Thomas about doing the same job all the time and wanted to do something exciting. Rusty came with trucks of slate and was tired with so many jobs to do and that his next on was taking sight seers to the ruined castle. Duncan was excited and wanted to help Rusty, so he left his straw and went to collect Rusty's coaches. He takes them to see fields and forest. But he soon bores after having to stop at the ruined castle to let them take photos. He sees Skarloey pulling heavy trucks of logs hoping he's not late to collect sheep and take them to market. Duncan volunteers to do Skarloey's job for him and leaves the passengers behind. After collecting Skarloey's sheep, he meets Sir Handel at a water tower asking him what he's doing today which was to collect the merry-go-round from the Transfer Yards. Duncan goes to do the job for him before Sir Handel could answer. When Duncan arrives at the Transfer Yards, he finds Mr. Percival scolding Rusty and Skarloey for muddling everything up. Duncan knows it is his fault and takes the blame. Mr. Percival sends him to sort everything out. Duncan collects his straw, with Thomas surprised to see Duncan as he wanted to do something other than collecting straw, but Duncan insists that he enjoys doing the same job and heads to the farm. On the way he sees Rusty at the castle, who was wondering if he would like to take his passengers to the forest and Skarloey at market who offered him to collect cows, but Duncan insists that pulling straw was more exciting. Duncan arrives at the farm and was happy to be a really useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Duncan * Rusty * Mr. Percival * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Peter Sam (deleted scene) Locations * The Wharf * Transfer Yards * Sodor Castle * Village Square * Mountain Village Station * The Sheep Farm Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * The narrator says that Rusty wheeshed, but he is a diesel. * Skarloey is wearing Rheneas' happy face when he says "thank you". Due to this, his nose also changes shape. * When Duncan collects the sheep, his steam platform is visible. * When Duncan owns up to his mistake, his steam platform is visible. * The merry-go-round was not at the Transfer Yards. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines and Escapades * The Best of Thomas * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * The Ultimate Collection US * Engines and Escapades * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS * Engines and Escapades * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends THA * Dirty Work (Thai DVD) GER/SE/DK/NOR * Engines and Escapades NL * Locomotives and Wild Adventures SAU * Hero of the Rails Gallery File:DuncanDoesitAllTitleCard.png|Title card File:DuncanDoesitAllUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncanDoesItAllAlternativeUSTitleCard.png|Alternative US Title Card File:DuncanDoesItAll1.png File:DuncanDoesItAll2.png File:DuncanDoesItAll3.png|Duncan and Thomas File:DuncanDoesItAll4.png File:DuncanDoesItAll5.png File:DuncanDoesItAll6.png File:DuncanDoesItAll7.png File:DuncanDoesItAll8.png File:DuncanDoesItAll9.png|Rusty, Duncan, and Thomas File:DuncanDoesItAll10.png File:DuncanDoesItAll11.png File:DuncanDoesItAll12.png File:DuncanDoesItAll13.png|Rusty and Duncan File:DuncanDoesItAll14.png File:DuncanDoesItAll15.png File:DuncanDoesItAll16.png File:DuncanDoesItAll17.png File:DuncanDoesItAll18.png File:DuncanDoesItAll19.png File:DuncanDoesItAll20.png File:DuncanDoesItAll21.png File:DuncanDoesItAll22.png File:DuncanDoesItAll23.png File:DuncanDoesItAll24.png File:DuncanDoesItAll25.png File:DuncanDoesItAll26.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:DuncanDoesItAll27.png File:DuncanDoesItAll28.png File:DuncanDoesItAll29.png File:DuncanDoesItAll30.png File:DuncanDoesItAll31.png|Skarloey File:DuncanDoesItAll32.png File:DuncanDoesItAll33.png File:DuncanDoesItAll34.png File:DuncanDoesItAll35.png File:DuncanDoesItAll36.png File:DuncanDoesItAll38.png File:DuncanDoesItAll39.png File:DuncanDoesItAll40.png File:DuncanDoesItAll41.png File:DuncanDoesItAll42.png|Sir Handel File:DuncanDoesItAll43.png File:DuncanDoesItAll44.png File:DuncanDoesItAll45.png File:DuncanDoesItAll46.png File:DuncanDoesItAll47.png File:DuncanDoesItAll48.png|Duncan at the Transfer Yards File:DuncanDoesItAll49.png File:DuncanDoesItAll50.png File:DuncanDoesItAll51.png File:DuncanDoesItAll52.png File:DuncanDoesItAll53.png File:DuncanDoesItAll54.png File:DuncanDoesItAll55.png File:DuncanDoesItAll56.png File:DuncanDoesItAll57.png File:DuncanDoesItAll58.png File:DuncanDoesItAll59.png File:DuncanDoesItAll60.png File:DuncanDoesItAll61.png File:DuncanDoesItAll62.png File:DuncanDoesItAll63.png File:DuncanDoesItAll64.png File:DuncanDoesItAll65.png File:DuncanDoesItAll66.png File:DuncanDoesItAll67.png File:DuncanDoesItAll68.png File:DuncanDoesItAll69.png File:DuncanDoesItAll70.png File:DuncanDoesItAll71.png File:DuncanDoesItAll72.png File:DuncanDoesItAll73.png|Lady Hatt File:DuncanDoesItAll74.png File:DuncanDoesItAll75.png File:DuncanDoesitAll.jpg File:DuncanDoesitAll10.jpg|Deleted scene File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg|Trackmaster Episode File:Duncan Does It All-British Narration|UK Narration File:Duncan Does it All - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video